Why don't we party together
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS - Cinema Bizarre - Le groupe vient de se séparer, Shin déprime et Strify entend bien lui changer les idées... :: Yaoi ::


**Why don't we party together ?… **(Modern Lover)

Ding - Dong -

Les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du verre vide qui trônait sur la table devant lui, Shin sursauta soudain. Il soupira paresseusement et mit quelques secondes pour enfin se décider à aller voir qui pouvait bien le déranger à un moment pareil. Il traîna des pieds et se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement, se passant juste la main dans les cheveux pour être un peu plus présentable.

Il tourna machinalement la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit finalement la porte.

À peine le battant était-il entrouvert que son visiteur lui sautait au cou en poussant des cris aigus, manquant de l'étouffer dans son enthousiasme.

« **Strify !… **»

Le chanteur en question s'écarta de lui avec un sourire compatissant et referma la porte derrière lui, non sans avoir poussé un de ses sacs gisant à terre pour lui faciliter la tâche, ce qui attira bien-sûr l'attention de Shin, resté immobile en plein milieu du couloir.

« **Euh… C'est quoi tout ça ?  
****- Mes valises !  
****- Tes… oui, bon. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est… Pourquoi tu as amené tes valises ?? **»

Strify émit un petit rire gêné et baissa les yeux, se triturant les doigts avant de reprendre la parole.

« **Euh… Eh bien, en ces temps difficiles, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait vraiment qu'on se serre les coudes, donc… je m'installe chez toi ! **»

Sur ce, il lui adressa son plus beau sourire et s'éclipsa vers le salon, chargé d'une malle et d'un énorme sac. Sidéré, Shin le suivit et s'affala dans le sofa qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt, le regardant rassembler ses affaires. Pas qu'il ne soit pas habitué aux extravagances de Strify, mais enfin là…

« **Cinq valises, quand même… Tu as monté ça tout seul !?  
****- En fait non. Le chauffeur du taxi m'a aidé à les porter.  
****- Hm.  
****- Ah, et d'ailleurs, le reste de ma garde-robe devrait arriver demain, j'ai préféré me le faire livrer. Et puis je ne pouvais pas débarquer chez toi avec plus que le strict nécessaire, évidemment.  
****- Évidemment... **»

Shin le regarda avec des yeux immenses encore un instant, avant de se mettre à pouffer.

« **Okay. Mais il y aura jamais assez de place pour tout ça dans mon armoire !** »

Strify s'assit piteusement à ses côtés.

« **Enfin, on se débrouillera. **»

Le chanteur lui donna un coup d'épaule amical en retrouvant son sourire, et se rua sans plus attendre dans le couloir avec ses affaires.

« **Hé, tu vas où ??  
****- M'installer dans ta chambre !  
****- Dans ma… chambre ?!  
****- Tu vas quand même pas me laisser dormir sur le canapé ?!  
****- Non, j'imagine. **»

Shin se rassit, et décida de le laisser faire. Il avait raison après tout, autant qu'ils s'aident mutuellement. Et il avait un lit deux places, de toute façon.

Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse, et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'un rêve vole en éclats, on a forcément besoin de soutien. Et qui mieux que Strify pouvait le comprendre et l'aider à retrouver le moral ?

De nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le chanteur revenir. Ce-dernier s'approcha de la table pour saisir son verre vide, et alla le ranger dans le lave-vaisselle.

« **Règle numéro 1 : ne jamais boire seul ! **»

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du batteur.

Oui, à deux, tout serait forcément plus facile.

- -

Lorsque Shin se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était seul dans sa chambre, et une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé filtrait sous la porte. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il se leva avec le sourire.  
Il replaça les oreillers et tira les draps, ouvrit grand les rideaux et sortit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Un grand bol de chocolat chaud accompagné de tartines beurrées l'attendait sur la table, mais aucune trace de Strify. Quoi que, vu l'odeur forte de laque qui émanait de la salle de bains malgré la porte close, Shin avait une vague idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait…

Quelques feuilles éparses ornées d'une belle écriture ronde étaient aussi posées sur la table. Strify semblait s'être remis à écrire des chansons… Il n'osa pourtant pas lire les paroles. Il avait encore du mal à accepter tout ça. L'empêchant de se morfondre plus longtemps, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit alors, et Strify apparut dans la cuisine, déjà habillé, coiffé et maquillé. Il salua son batteur en effleurant taquinement sa joue de son index, lui piquant une tartine avant de s'emparer de son manteau.

« **Tu sors ?  
****- Oui ! Je vais faire un peu de shopping.  
****- Hm.  
****- Si tu as un peu de temps, jette un coup d'œil aux paroles que j'ai écrites… On verra plus tard ce qu'on peut en faire.  
****- Ok. Bonne journée. **»

Le chanteur lui adressa un signe de la main et le laissa seul avec sa tristesse dans son appartement silencieux.

Ayant terminé son petit-déjeuner, Shin se força à débarrasser la table et faire un peu de nettoyage, et troqua son pyjama contre un pantalon de survêtement et un T-shirt quelconque. Ceci fait, il ramassa les feuilles de Strify et se laissa mollement tomber sur le divan. Il parcourut le premier feuillet des yeux, tapant machinalement du pied au rythme qu'il imaginait, puis lut les suivants.

Strify avait assuré, encore une fois. Mais pourraient-ils vraiment continuer seuls ?

Son cœur se serra. Son plus beau rêve, Cinema Bizarre, venait de partir en fumée. Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?… Ils n'étaient désormais plus que deux à se battre, pour continuer de faire de leur rêve une réalité. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il risquait un regard vers sa batterie. Si jamais ils étaient réellement contraints de tout arrêter… Il secoua vigoureusement la tête, autant pour chasser ses idées noires que ses larmes. Il regrettait que Strify ne soit pas resté ici avec lui, il avait vraiment besoin de lui.

- -

Strify entra et posa le double des clés près du téléphone. Il faisait déjà sombre en cette fin d'après-midi, et l'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il quitta ses bottes et alluma la lumière. Shin était peut-être sorti… Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir laissé son ami seul alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le moral depuis la dissolution du groupe, mais il allait y remédier. Il posa un sac de courses sur la table de la cuisine dans un tintement de bouteilles, et rejoignit la chambre pour y laisser les quelques emplettes qu'il s'était payées. Il revint dans la cuisine, rangea l'alcool et l'eau gazeuse dans le frigo, déballa les paquets de sushis, le riz et les yakitoris.

Apercevant un paquet de chips à moitié entamé et une cannette de soda abandonnés sur la table, il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'évier. Rien. Pas d'assiette, de couverts ni même de verre. Il n'avait tout de même pas mangé que ça en guise de déjeuner ?! Les feuilles couvertes de sa propre écriture étaient posées dans un coin de la table. Il alluma l'halogène du salon et observa la batterie. Aucune trace des baguettes, et il y avait même une fine couche de poussière sur les cymbales. Lui qui avait pensé que Shin se remettrait à jouer en lisant ses paroles… Il avait vraiment eu tort de le laisser seul.

Ce n'est qu'en se tournant pour rejoindre le coin cuisine qu'il aperçut le batteur, recroquevillé sur le canapé, les yeux fermés et la respiration calme et régulière.  
Strify soupira. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé, effleura une mèche de cheveux blonds platine.  
Il le regarda dormir jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne remue avant d'ouvrir les yeux, étonnés de sa présence à ses côtés.

Le chanteur souria et se leva pour préparer le repas.

« **J'ai cru que tu te réveillerais jamais ! Poulet, riz et sushis au menu ce soir, ça te va ?** »

Shin s'étira et se leva à son tour, un peu honteux de sa conduite. Il sortit deux paires de baguettes et mit le reste de la table, pendant que Strify s'activait à réchauffer les plats. Finalement, il s'assit à sa place, s'attendant à ce que le chanteur en fasse autant ; au lieu de quoi celui-ci disparut dans le salon, allumant la chaîne hi-fi avant de transférer les mets sur la table basse du living-room, esquissant quelques pas de danse au rythme de la musique entraînante qui retentissait dans l'appartement.

Shin le suivit de bon cœur, retrouvant aussitôt sa bonne humeur. Le chanteur s'empara des bouteilles qu'il avait achetées plus tôt et les posa à leur tour devant eux, alors que Shin installait des coussins autour de la table pour qu'ils s'agenouillent dessus.

« _**Why don't we party together ??.. **_»

Il sourit de toutes ses dents en réponse au clin d'œil complice de Strify, et ils commencèrent leur dîner japonais en riant.

L'ambiance détendue et l'alcool aidant, ils eurent chacun l'occasion de décompresser, se laissant aller aux confidences et riant pour un rien.

Son verre presque vide à la main en guise de micro, Strify reprenait les paroles de _Poker Face_ tandis que Shin grimpait sur le canapé pour danser.

Ils se trémoussèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée. Tous leurs soucis étaient oubliés, ils se sentaient forts et invincibles, ensemble. Trouver de nouveaux musiciens n'étaient qu'un détail après tout. Il avaient déjà le soutien de leurs fans fidèles, que demander de plus ?

Las de danser, Shin se rassit sur le divan pour souffler un peu, jouant à la groupie déchaînée alors que Strify grimpait sur le fauteuil d'en face pour onduler sensuellement son corps sans cesser de chanter. Encouragé par la ferveur de son fan factice, il sauta sur le parquet et se remit à danser devant lui, adressant quelques clins d'œil aguicheurs à Shin, entre deux éclats de rire. Finalement, le chanteur monta à son tour sur le sofa, se penchant vers le batteur comme s'il lui adressait les paroles. Il l'enjamba tout en continuant son numéro, se promenant d'un bout à l'autre du canapé sans le quitter du regard, tendant une main devant lui que son spectateur saisit sans hésiter en souriant toujours, mêlant parfois sa voix à la sienne pour reprendre les refrains. Soudain, Strify s'arrêta à côté de lui, et scruta son visage tout en caressant sa paume de son pouce. Il lui sourit d'un air malicieux et lui murmura un « **Let's do it ! **» éloquent. Sans paraître surpris, Shin lui rendit son sourire et le saisit par le col pour l'attirer à lui.

Strify se laissa tomber à genoux sur les siens, et le laissa s'emparer de ses lèvres, ravi par la tournure de leur soirée. Le batteur le renversa sur le dos et dégrafa sa chemise pour apprécier la peau tendre de son ventre, avant de glisser sa main sous sa ceinture en lui arrachant un soupir impatient. Alors que la caresse du bout de ses doigts sous son boxer l'attisait de plus en plus, le chanteur l'enlaça en embrassant ses joues et son cou, ses mains se débattant avec son pantalon pour le lui ôter. Ceci fait, il laissa glisser son boxer sur ses chevilles, et le serra entre ses jambes, gémissant dès qu'il sentit son érection contre lui. Troublé par les baisers avides de Shin et ses caresses, il s'activa pour se déshabiller à son tour, sans même réussir à ouvrir la fermeture de son pantalon en skaï tant ses gestes étaient fébriles et désordonnés.

Amusé, Shin lui écarta les mains pour s'en occuper lui-même, et le dénuda tandis que Strify s'agrippait à lui en caressant son dos sous son T-shirt.

De nouveaux gémissements retentirent lorsque Strify sentit Shin sur sa peau nue, d'autant que celui-ci se répandit aussitôt en caresses appuyées sur ses parties sensibles.

Se sentant trop proche de la jouissance à son goût, le chanteur le supplia finalement de le prendre, sa voix saccadée se perdant aussitôt dans les aigus quand son batteur le pénétra d'un coup de reins puissant. Strify releva le T-shirt de son amant pour enfouir sa tête contre son torse, et s'abandonna totalement à ses vas-et-viens passionnés et ses divines caresses sur son sexe.

Leurs râles et gémissements se mêlèrent et ils eurent l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'il leur avait jamais été donné de goûter.

Se libérant de son étreinte, Shin lapa son bas ventre d'un coup de langue espiègle, et s'assit en tailleur devant lui, contemplant le corps délicieusement humide couché sur le canapé, les jambes encore lascivement écartées, alors que Strify essayait de reprendre son souffle. Ne pouvant y résister, le batteur caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses et effleura son entrée, suintante de sa propre semence. Il se pencha sur son visage, frôla ses joues rougies et captura ses lèvres entrouvertes, qui répondirent immédiatement à son baiser, puis s'écarta et se leva.

« **Shin !.. Tu vas où ?  
****- Prendre une douche… **»

La tête du batteur réapparut au-dessus de lui, ornée d'un sourire plein de malice, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le couloir.

Strify poussa un gémissement de protestation et lui tira la langue, encore éreinté par leurs premiers ébats. Pourtant, il se dépêcha de se relever à son tour et se précipita derrière Shin, enlaçant sa taille tandis que celui-ci tournait la tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

- -

Plus tard, ayant rejoint la chambre à coucher, leurs corps s'enlacèrent sous les draps, prêts à sombrer dans le sommeil, quand les lèvres de Strify s'étirèrent :

« _**Make all the wrongs feel right, Lay with me now, Follow me into a new sunrise…**_ »

Shin sourit à son tour et serra un peu plus le chanteur dans ses bras, avant de s'endormir pour de bon, la tête calée contre la sienne.

_'Cause i'm a modern lover  
A modern lover  
Yes i'm a modern lover  
A modern lover..._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~x~ - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Thanks for reading !_

_Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?_


End file.
